Code Lyoko E79: Angel of Death
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sanne is trying to rid the world of evil through her ways. When it is caught on camera the gang go to Lyoko to try and make a deal with her, what will happen?


**Code Lyoko Episode 79: Angel of Death**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

William is alone on Lyoko again but unlike before he isn't trying to contact anyone. He had won Yumi, she had said it herself, but she wouldn't stay with him. He wished he could be back on Earth if only so he could let his rage and sadness out; being on Lyoko was quickly taking its toll on William.

Things were almost as bad on Earth, Yumi had told Ulrich what had happened on Lyoko with William after he told her he and the others could hear what Yumi and William said and now they were fighting. The rest were worried that if Ulrich and Yumi kept up the fighting it would lead to the group breaking up. They had fought before but Ulrich wanted Yumi to never go to Lyoko again where William was, which would hurt the group, with as powerful as Sanne and Franz had become they needed everyone they could get. Yumi was mad that Ulrich thought he could tell her what to do, she may have been his girlfriend but she was not his property, she could and would do what she wanted when she wanted.

Sanne was watching, she liked what she saw, the in fighting might allow her to get what she wanted, destruction of all the hate, the pain, the evil on Earth. There was evil of many levels on Earth, but some raised itself beyond all others, she could kill them, she knew how.

A man sits behind a large desk; he was eating a light dinner after having discussed with several members of his party on what to do to rig the election, again. His country had risen to power, even with the mighty annoying western powers trying to control him, he was powerful. They had been offered weapons that could make his country the most feared country on Earth all he had to do was make sure he won the next election and he would be a God. Unfortunately for him his evil ways had been noticed by a victim of evil who had the power to fight back. As he finishes his meal he has a heart attack, or so the coroner would say, no one would know of the black mist that came out of the electrical plug…

"In World News Mossoquari Mohamed was found dead in his office after suffering from a heart attack, the country is in turmoil as political opponents take this death to try and overthrow the country's government. We will be watching this closely…"

"So what Jeremie? What's the big deal." Jeremie had called the others, minus Ulrich and Yumi whose fighting had annoyed everyone to the point that they avoided the two as much as possible.

"He was evil, my Mother wants to kill everything that is evil, and yesterday a Tower activated but then deactivated itself, she killed him, I know it!" Aelita felt it in her heart, her Mother had tried to destroy the entire planet to wipe out evil, and maybe now she was refining her attacks.

"Maybe it was Sanne, Aelita, but if it was what can we do?" Odd didn't care; this just meant one less current event to worry about.

"I don't know, she killed that man, we should have done something to stop her." Aelita didn't want anymore blood on her Mother's hands; she had to do something to save Sanne.

"Well what, we go and get his body and send him to Lyoko with William?" Odd meant it as a joke but got a death stare from Aelita which scared him a little. "I'm just saying we can't do anything can we?"

"We can get my Mother out of there!" Aelita and Jeremie had been working hard on a materialization program for Sanne but were still far from completing it.

"We should have called Yumi and Ulrich here, even if they are fighting they are part of the group, aren't they?" S.S. was friends with Yumi and didn't like leaving her out of the meeting.

"We already decided that as long as those two are fighting we can't have them in a meeting." Jeremie felt horrible but they had voted and everyone but S.S. voted to keep Yumi and Ulrich out of the meetings. "Unless you want to deal with those two trying to yell louder then the other we keep them out of this. Aelita wants to go to Lyoko and try to talk to Sanne, I'm not sure it is a good idea but if we can get Sanne to try and focus on Franz instead of Earth it might buy us time to work on the materialization program." The more time in between attacks the better.

"Do you think she'll listen? She's pretty much proven to be a real bi…"

"What the hell are you doing!" There is a pounding on the door and the voice was Ulrich's. "I knew it, when Odd said he wasn't hungry I knew something was up!" Ulrich opens the door and finds everyone, but Yumi, in Jeremie's room.

"Ulrich we were just…" Odd is cut off by Ulrich grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Where's Yumi!"

"She's not here, we didn't tell either of you hot heads." Odd gets Ulrich to let go of his shirt and backs off. "You need to calm down before we…"

"We what? I am part of this group, I am the leader, and you can't cut me out of the group!" Ulrich had been through hell the past few days doing nothing but fighting with Yumi and now finds his friends having a meeting without him, who did they think they were?

"Ulrich we are planning on going to Lyoko to try and convince Sanne to go after Franz and leave us alone for awhile so Aelita and I can get some work done." Jeremie as calm as he could be gets up and walks over to Ulrich. "We didn't tell you or Yumi because when you two are in the same room you fight and we didn't want to call one and not the other."

"What you think she should be kissing William the second they're alone on Lyoko? She's _my_ girlfriend and shouldn't be doing that period!" Ulrich balls a hand into a fist trying to keep from getting so angry that he loses it.

"From what I heard she didn't kiss him he kissed her." S.S. had talked with a crying Yumi who had just been in a yelling match with Ulrich and didn't understand why Ulrich was so mad.

"It takes two to kiss doesn't it? Of course you take her side S.S. you're a girl." S.S. had not been around for the time before Yumi and Ulrich were dating, she had no idea how jealous Ulrich had been over William.

"I'm on her side because she didn't do anything wrong Ulrich! If you weren't so blind you would see it to!" The couple minutes that Ulrich had been there was getting the rest to argue.

"She never should have sent him there in the first place! If she had listened to me we wouldn't have to worry about the group breaking up!" Aelita never wanted William on Lyoko, he was another person to worry about when he was alive and now he was trapped on Lyoko, the worst nightmare of Aelita's now that she knew what it was like to live on Earth, to breath, to drink milk, to feel cold and warm, to be human.

"Stop it!" Jeremie had to keep the group from turning into one big yelling match. "Ulrich this is exactly why we didn't call you, we will go to Lyoko and try to talk to Sanne, if you think you can handle it and not yell you can come with us."

"You think you can stop me from going? Go ahead Jeremie, try it, we'll see how long you are standing on your feet." Jeremie's phone rings before he can answer.

"What? Channel 7, ok." Jeremie gets on his computer and sets up the channel Yumi had told him to change it to.

"New video shows a strange happening right before Mossoquari Mohamed suffered his heart attack. The video was leaked by an unknown source and has been checked for any tampering. Here it is again, what you see will amaze you." The screen cuts to a grainy film of a black mist appearing from an electrical outlet and attacking Mossoquari Mohamed. "No official reports yet of what that black mist was, some say it was biological, others say it was the Angel of Death, more at eleven." Jeremie closes the screen.

"It was Sanne, we need to go to Lyoko, and Yumi is already heading there…"

"What! I knew it, the first chance she gets to see William she takes it!" Ulrich runs out of the room before anyone can say anything.

"If those two fight on Lyoko we won't be able to do anything about it will we?" S.S. looks at Odd, then Jeremie, and then Aelita, none of them had an answer. "We better go before they get there alone." The four run out of Jeremie's room heading for the Factory as quickly as possible.

Getting to the Factory first Yumi sits and waits for the others not taking the elevator down, no point since she couldn't go alone. "She wasn't sure what was going on, after seeing the Ghost on TV she knew there had to be a Tower activated yet no one called her, were her friends taking Ulrich's side? She looks up as she hears foot prints running towards the elevator. "Ulrich, where are the others?"

"Oh like you care you just want to go see William again!" Yumi gets up already red in the face.

"I do not! Sanne or Franz attacked and we need to get to Lyoko."

"Where William is! You kissed him, did you think telling me would make it ok? What would you do if I went to Sissy and made out with her?" Ulrich had kissed Sissy before, but not since they started dating.

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me! I thought you trusted me…" Yumi makes a fist trying to control her anger; Ulrich was really starting to tick her off.

"I did, until you kissed William! Did you have to tell him about what happened on your birthday?" William didn't need to know, he didn't remember, he still didn't but now he knew what had happened.

"He's my friend, our friend; I thought he should know now that he is part of the group!"

"He is not!" Ulrich takes a step towards Yumi. "I won't let you go back there, you'll have to get through me before I let you go back and make out with William again." Ulrich gets in a fighting stance, he had sparred with Yumi before, but that was for practice, fun, this was anything but.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yumi gets in a fighting stance; it was usually a toss up on who would win when they sparred but she wasn't fueled by anger when they normally sparred. "I'm not your property and if you don't stop acting like this I won't be your girlfriend!"

"If you want William that much go ahead and break up with me but you'll still have to get through me to see him!" The two lunge at each other ready to fight the other one for their cause.

A minute later Jeremie and the others get to the Factory and find Ulrich and Yumi fighting. Yumi seemed to have the upper hand after she connected with a kick to Ulrich's stomach. "Stop that!" Jeremie and the others jump and swing down to break up the fight. Yumi is distracted by the Jeremie and Ulrich grabs her wrist and flips her over, pinning her to the ground.

"I win! You won't be going to Lyoko got it!" Yumi struggles but can't get out of the pin.

"Ulrich get off of her." Odd grabs Ulrich in a full nelson and pulls him off of Yumi. "Hey, stop struggling; we need to go to Lyoko." Ulrich stops so Odd lets his guard down only to be tossed over Ulrich's shoulder landing next to Yumi.

"I told Yumi she would have to get through me if she wanted to go see William again and I won, she is not going to Lyoko!"

"We are just going to Lyoko to contact Sanne we aren't going to fight, Yumi stay here ok?" Jeremie helps Odd up and tries to make peace between his other friends. "We don't need everyone to go, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita, you go to Lyoko, Yumi and S.S. can stay here."

"I'll stay if Yumi stays." S.S. didn't want to let Odd go with just Ulrich but if it kept Yumi and Ulrich from fighting she would agree.

"He got lucky." Yumi gets off the ground and rubs her back. "Fine, I'll stay, Ulrich if you ever…"

"What? If I ever what? Win a sparring match again you'll do what? Go back to William on Lyoko, go ahead!" Ulrich steps on the elevator followed by Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. "If you can beat me first." The doors close leaving S.S. and Yumi in the Factory.

"I hate him!" Yumi punches the wall. "I can't believe he did that, I told him the truth and he hates me for it."

"Yumi its ok, he's just upset, I don't know why though, you told me you didn't do anything back." S.S. puts an arm around Yumi's shoulders.

"I didn't, you weren't here before, and you don't know what happened between those two." How jealous Ulrich had been over William even though Yumi only considered him a friend, until Ulrich hurt her on her birthday. That moment of weakness had come back to hurt her even more. Yumi looks at S.S., she didn't care if Ulrich had beaten her, she was going to Lyoko. She presses the button for the elevator to come up.

"What are you doing? You said…" Yumi punches S.S. in the gut dropping her to her knees; S.S. stumbles as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry S.S. but no one is telling me what to do." Yumi starts to get on the elevator when S.S. grabs the back of her shirt.

"You can't go; Ulrich and you will fight and screw the mission up." Yumi pulls something out of her pocket, the stun gun she had gotten awhile ago, and uses it on S.S.

"Like I said S.S., I'm sorry but no one is telling me what to do." Yumi gets on the elevator as S.S. lays on the floor incapacitated from the shock of the stun gun, the elevator doors close and Yumi goes down to the Control Room.

Jeremie had sent his friends to the Mountain Sector hoping they could get Sanne's attention. "Aelita, try calling out for her, she might listen to you." Jeremie hears the elevator come down and the doors open, turning around he sees Yumi. "Yumi you aren't supposed to go, we don't need everyone."

"I don't care what Ulrich said I am going to Lyoko, send me to the Forest Sector Jeremie."

"I can't Yumi, you said you weren't going and we don't need you on Lyoko. The others are on the Mountain Sector anyways, not the Forest Sector." Yumi walks over to Jeremie smiling at him making him uncomfortable. "Uh Yumi, are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry." Yumi grabs Jeremie by his shirt and pulls him out of the chair. "I can send myself, I've sent people before, I just need to figure out how to do a countdown so I can get to the Scanners."

"Yumi don't, Ulrich will…" Yumi punches Jeremie in the stomach when he got in range.

"I don't care what he will do!" Yumi sets up the Scanner program and starts the countdown. "Don't mess with this Jeremie, I didn't want to hit you, I'm sorry." Yumi runs to the ladder and takes it to the Scanner Room. She steps in a Scanner and a few seconds later lands on Lyoko.

"Yumi?" William sees Yumi land in front of him in the Forest Sector. "You've come back to…"

"No, we need to get to the Mountain Sector, I found what Tower is the Transfer Tower, follow me." Yumi didn't want to talk to William; she needed to get to the Mountain Sector and confront Ulrich and tell William, in front of Ulrich, that she would never be with him like he wanted to be.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich heard Yumi's voice and didn't like it, he had won, she was staying on Earth. "Yumi, I bet she went straight to William, even after…"

"Shut up Ulrich!" Odd was getting fed up with the fighting. "We have a mission that comes before everything, wait until we get back."

"What mission? We are standing around waiting for Sanne to do something, for all we know she is planning an attack." Ulrich looks around for a Tower. "Aelita where's the nearest Transfer Tower?"

"Ulrich we don't have to leave, she hears me, I know she does." Aelita looks for a sign from her Mother, what she sees wasn't what she was hoping for. Three Hornets flew towards the group as a Mega Tank rolled below them. "We have company." Aelita gets behind her friends so they could fight.

"Hai!" Yumi had seen the Hornets and had followed them hoping they would lead her to her friends, and Ulrich. The fan hits two Hornets before coming back to her.

"Alright time to have fun!" William runs over and gets in front of the Mega Tank. It doesn't stop rolling and tries to run William over only to be launched in the air and over the edge. "Ha, beat that."

"You, Super Sprint!" Ulrich ignores the remaining Hornet and charges William with his sword out.

"Ulrich don't!" Yumi uses her psychic powers to grab the sword from Ulrich. "I wanted…"

"I don't care what you wanted, I beat you, you lost, and you go straight to William!" Ulrich walks towards William ready to beat him with his fists. "You leave Yumi alone, she's mine, she loves me! If you think I am going to lose her to you again…"

"I lost her! She chose me instead of you but you used a return to the past to steal her from me!" William had been churning inside unable to release his feelings on Lyoko and wanted to do something about it. "What the hell do you think you have a right to have Yumi? I'll beat you; I can't die, but if you want to fight bring it Ulrich." William and Ulrich get in fighting stances ready to rumble.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Yumi runs in between the two boys. "Ulrich what do you think you're doing?" She stares at Ulrich. "You don't own me, you fought me and you might have won the fight but you don't own me. If I want to see my friend William I will, and you." Yumi turns to William. "You are my friend, you fought for me, but that doesn't mean I can change how I feel about you."

"Really? I die for you, I gave the most precious thing I had for you, and you don't think that you could love me?" William starts walking towards her with open arms. "He fought with you, he hurt you, yet you still love him?"

"Of course I still love him." Yumi was getting frustrated with both William and Ulrich, she loved Ulrich and William but William someone she could trust, she loved him as a friend.

"Incoming!" Odd points to the sky, the last Hornet had flown off and came back with more, a dozen more.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits himself and goes to attack the Hornets head on. "Impact!" All three jump and take out three Hornets punching them in the Sanne Eye as he didn't have his sword, Yumi had pulled it out of his hand.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a dozen getting four more.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and gets two more.

"A Tower, it just activated!" Jeremie had gotten back in his seat as the Super Scan found a Tower.

"Send S.S., we need the help." They had taken out ten Hornets leaving three left, two from the new flock and the original Hornet.

"I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean? Didn't she come down with Yumi?" Odd figured S.S. and Yumi waited for Ulrich to go to Lyoko before going down to the Scanner room.

"Sorry Odd she didn't want me to come." Yumi catches her fans and throws them again hitting one more Hornet. The last Hornet starts to fly away when it explodes on its own.

"What was that about?" Ulrich looks at Odd. "You didn't hit it with a Laser Arrow did you?"

"Not that I know of." Odd looks around for a cause of the destruction of the last Hornet when a black cloud comes from above and lands on the mountain section they were standing on. "This can't be good." Odd pints an arm towards the black mass as it starts to take form, taking on the form of someone the group knew and hated.

"Mom!" The black mass had formed into Sanne.

"_What have you come here for?"_

"We wanted to ask you to go after Franz Hopper." Odd doesn't let his arm down not trusting what Sanne would do.

"_Why would I do such a thing? That bastard has left me alone, for now."_

"Because Mom we'll help you, he killed our friend and we want him to pay for that." Aelita starts to walk towards Sanne wanting to get as close as possible to her Mother. "And because of what he did to us, you and me, we were sent here against our will, I was just a child, I didn't know what he was doing…"

"_You were the lucky one! When I stole your memory I made it so you wouldn't have to deal with the hell I did, back then I still had human feelings, a Mother's feelings towards her daughter."_ Sanne raises her hand palm out. _"But those days are long gone, those years are nothing but a memory, you are nothing to me anymore."_

"Don't say that Mom, I'll help you, I hate that bastard as much as you do." Aelita's language surprised everyone on Lyoko.

"_I am the Angel of Death, a force to clean the planet of the filth and scum called Humanity, I am no one's Mother." _Sanne starts to charge her hand and fires a shot at Aelita but Odd jumps in front of it going back to Earth.

"Stay away from her!" William, being immortal, had no problem putting himself in front of Aelita, protecting her. "I don't care about you, your husband killed me and I…" Before he can finish Sanne hits him with an energy blast.

"_That bastard is not my husband!" _ William stands back up, he didn't feel pain, and this was Lyoko. "_That's right, you're special."_ Sanne hits William with another blast and then another not able to send him back to Earth. "_I could have a lot of fun with you."_

"Leave him alone!" Yumi has her fans out ready to attack.

"Shut up Yumi he can't be hurt." Ulrich was defenseless, Yumi had taken his sword with her psychic powers but he wasn't going to let her protect William when he didn't need it. "Sanne we will help you, attack Sector 5, attack Franz, but if you attack us…"

"_What, if I attack you I will, if I don't I won't, there is nothing you can do about it!"_ Sanne turns her head quickly in alarm. "_Protect Aelita; I won't let that bastard have her!"_ Seconds later a Guardian appears but instead of going for Aelita it attacks William.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans only to have them bounce off the Guardian as it swallows William up. "Stop it Aelita, we can't let Franz have him!" Yumi starts to run at the Guardian when it takes off for the center of Lyoko where Sector 5 was.

"_He wants your friend; I will not let him have what he wants, step aside."_ Sanne sticks her hand out and hits the Guardian with an electrical beam. The Guardian stops but doesn't let go of William. Sanne hits it again, the Guardian shakes but continues to hold onto William.

"Wait, if it explodes now William will fall, stop Sanne!" The Guardian had gone past the edge of the mountain section and was over the Digital Sea. Before anyone can get to Sanne she lets out another beam of energy causing the Guardian to explode. William flies up in the air before starting his decent towards the Digital Sea. "No!" Yumi can't do anything but watch as William falls farther and farther until finally landing in the Digital Sea below. "I'll kill you!" Yumi turns around and runs at Sanne who vanishes as Yumi gets close enough to hit her.

"Mom, she didn't mean to Yumi, I'm sure she didn't." Aelita didn't want to think her Mother had killed again, a friend of theirs no less. "She just didn't want that bastard to have William."

"No, William, he can't die, he lived, right?" Yumi goes back to the edge and looks over hoping to see William. "No, William, William!" Yumi sees nothing, William was gone.

"You shouldn't have sent him here Yumi." Aelita puts a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "He died, we should have found him and told someone, but you sent him here. He knew what it was like to be human, to live, to feel, it drove my Mother crazy living here, I'm surprised William lasted so long." Aelita never wanted William on Lyoko, to be trapped here was a hell unlike any other, worse then any prison, here you couldn't even feel emotions, something she believed to be the greatest part of being human.

"He can't be dead, Jeremie, he's on the map somewhere right? He was immortal, he can't die, he can't be gone." Yumi was in shock, she had seen her friend die in front of her after she had tried to save him.

"Jeremie take us back." Aelita waits as Jeremie materializes the three remaining on Lyoko.

In the Factory Odd had found S.S. sitting in front of the elevator. "What happened?"

"Yumi, she hit me, then used a stun gun on me." S.S. had been scared that Yumi had lost it and was thankful Yumi didn't do anything else.

"Its ok now, I'll talk to the others, Yumi can't be doing things like this." Odd sits next to S.S. and puts an arm around her. The elevator comes up and Odd is ready to yell at whoever it is about what Yumi had done. When the doors open and Yumi comes out Odd gets up ready to confront her. "Yumi what did you do? You can't just…" Odd stops when Yumi bursts into tears and runs away. "What happened?" Odd watches as the elevator doors close and the elevator goes back down. A minute later the elevator comes up and the four remaining members get off the elevator.

"Where's Yumi?"

"She ran off crying Ulrich. We have to do something ok, she attack S.S. with a freaking stun gun, she can't be allowed to do stuff like this guys."

"We need to find her before she does something stupid." Ulrich runs leaving the Factory hoping to find Yumi.

"Why was Yumi crying?" Odd turns to Aelita and Jeremie.

"We lost William." Aelita looks at S.S. still sitting on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I think so; by lost you mean William was captured?" S.S. gets off the floor trying to compose herself.

"No he died, he fell in the Digital Sea, nothing we can do." Jeremie grabs Aelita's hand. "Sanne agreed to attack Franz so we should have time to work on the program to bring Sanne here." Jeremie was trying to ignore the pain inside of him, he wasn't really friends with William but he was someone Jeremie knew, someone close enough that the loss hurt him.

"Really?" Bringing Sanne to Earth would mean, no, it use to mean the end of the fighting, the trips to Lyoko, now it meant getting rid of one enemy.

"Yes, come on, we need to help Ulrich." The four leave the Factory going back to Kadic Academy before heading back out into the city to look for Yumi.

Later that night after spending the day crying in the cemetery near the woods Yumi goes to the school to use a computer. Getting to the library she turns one on and brings up the Office program so she can write a letter. "I'm so sorry, I, I…" She starts to type a letter to Mister and Misses Dunbar telling them William was dead. After completing it she looks at it, she can't print it and send it to them, it was her fault their son was dead, she stands up and walks away letting whoever found the letter on the computer deal with it.

Ulrich had just gotten back from searching the woods and was going back to the school when he sees Yumi. She looked pale, her eyes were red, she looked worse then Ulrich had ever known her to look. "Yumi, I'm sorry." Ulrich says it to himself as he walks over to Yumi who wasn't paying attention. Walking through the gates Yumi runs into Ulrich.

"Go away Ulrich." Yumi didn't want to talk to him or anyone, she was a murderer, she had gotten her friend killed. "Go away!" Ulrich had stepped in fron of her blocking her way.

"No Yumi I'm not going anywhere." Ulrich grabs her hand. "It's not your fault it's Franz's fault, he killed William, you tried to save him." Yumi breaks down and starts to cry on Ulrich's shoulder feeling lost, she was fighting Sanne and Franz to protect her friends and family and she had lost one.

"I'm so sorry Ulrich; I never should have sent him there. He was my friend and I…" Yumi can't finish her sentence as she continues to cry.

"It's ok Yumi, take a break, we won't blame you." Ulrich holds on to Yumi as she cries. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I love you Yumi, please forgive me." Yumi doesn't reply but continues to cry holding onto Ulrich for support.

Back at the library A Ghost, Sanne or Franz one can't tell, goes to the computer Yumi was at and sends the letter Yumi was writing to William's parents through Email.


End file.
